The Return of Percy Jackson
by Different-in-a-way
Summary: read it to find out what happens, i'm not giving away any spoilers. rated t for language, romance and violence. This is after the Heroes of Olympus Series so if you don't want any spoilers, well read this after.
1. Chapters 1 to 7

**Chapter 1 - Return of Percy Jackson**

**Thalia**

It's a New Year. I'm rockin' out with everyone else. My brother's coming from the Camp Jupiter with the rest of his roman buddies. I am at Camp Half-Blood and it's almost the best New Year's party ever. I look over to where Poseidon is standing and feel a pang of sadness. Seaweed Brain is still missing. It's been a year. He left a few days after Percabeth ended. Annabeth tries to act like she doesn't care but she's not much of an actress. I am beginning to doubt Percy is ever coming back. I didn't even get to give him a piece of my mind for hurting Annabeth! I spin around trying to keep up with the dance when I see him. Seaweed Brain. Standing just inside the Camp Half-Blood Boarder and he's not alone…

**Annabeth**

He's back! Percy is back! Everyone keeps saying as they move towards him. I follow. I am nervous. I don't know why but I can't get over him. I should've listened to Athena but no. I had to go and fall in love with the favourite son of Poseidon. Oh, who am I kidding? I can't even fool myself. I must be looking pretty smashed to everyone else. Well, I am not going to stand around and sulk. I squeeze through the crowd and stand next to Thalia. She has lightning bolts flashing in her eyes, which can't be a good sign.

"Hey, you guys miss me?" Percy says flashing us his signature lopsided-grin. Everyone looks towards me and expects me to go off at him but I don't.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Everyone jumps. We turn to see Aphrodite storming down an isle in the crowd. She looks like she is going to murder him when Poseidon enters the scene.

"Calm down, Aphrodite." The Sea God says calmly, as if he had read her mind. He turns to Percy. "Percy. Why don't you join the party?"

"Uh, sure." Percy says. He edges around the literally steaming Aphrodite and backs up until he bumps into someone. That someone is me.

"Um, sorry… Annabeth." There is an awkward silence.

"On with the party?" Bianca suggests. [She gets rebirth, read Hero's of Olympus: Son of Neptune] People begin walking back to the party as if nothing had happened.

"Percy, why did you end the greatest love in almost two thousand years?" Aphrodite whispers. She looks like she is going to cry and if she does Ares is going to kill Percy, literally.

"Um, okay. Percy, I'll see you around." A pretty female voice said from behind him. The living being that still remain are Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Rachel, Grover, Luke [I don't know if he gets rebirth in the Rick Riordan books. I am just making it that he does], Piper, Leo, Poseidon, Athena and Aphrodite all turn to look at who the voice belongs to. It is a girl of about eighteen years of age. And she is gorgeous, the drop-dead kind.

"Hi, I'm an old friend of Percy's…" She trails off. She has an amazing tan that will probably lead to skin cancer. She has rose-red lips and eyes that were the colour of the midnight sky. I swear I can see little sliver specks in them. But the thing that stood out most was her hair. It was short, about chin length and wavy… and it was pure white. No amount of bleaching or dying could have made it this colour. It almost made me think it was natural. She wore a pair of dark denim jeans and a white short-sleeved V-neck top.

"Ohhhhhh, you didn't tell me there was another girl!" Aphrodite squeals.

"Oh no, you don't understand. It's not what you think…" Percy stutters, turning bright red.

"Well, for once I approve. This one is actually attractive!" Poseidon remarks.

"HEY!" Rachel and I say in unison.

"How dare you!" Athena growls.

"No, no! You really don't get it!" Percy protests, even though he is turning a deeper shade of red every second.

"What's not to get? It looks like you really like her. I mean, if you didn't, then how do you explain the incredible shade of red you're turning?" Piper teased.

"No. Percy and I are not together. We are just friends." The girl says.

"Oh, sorry." Piper mumbles, turning slightly pink herself. I look away and so does everyone else. Percy turns to the girl.

"Hey, Em. Why don't you stay a while?" He asks nervously.

"Are you sure you want that, Percy?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

"Sure, let me introduce you to the people of Camp Half-Blood." Percy says, smiling. He walks toward the party and, reluctantly, she follows.

So, her name is Emily. Hmm…

**Chapter 2 - the girl with white hair.**

**Percy**

"Sorry, people never understand things like guy-girl friendships." I explain as we walk along the beach.

"Don't worry. My current parents are the same." Em replies, grinning. "Though my dad wasn't as eager to have some stranger of the opposite gender and the same age sleep in my room."

"Yeah, well I think he's trying to hook us up or something."

Em laughs.

"Don't be sad. I'm sure your dad will find you a girl." She says sarcastically. I punch her shoulder. She flashes me a grin. "Come on Bubble Boy. Lets join the party." We race each other to the dance floor. She beats me by a long shot.

**Thalia**

She can dance better than anyone at camp, I'll give her that. She is really flexible and quick. I can't help thinking she would make an amazing fighter. But it's a party, not a battlefield. I begin to dance. Lets see who's the best of us shall we…

**Rachel**

The girl with the white hair is very interesting. Annabeth has some serious competition here. But I don't think she's a demi-god. I walk out of the party area. I need to get some air and some info…

**Nico**

If she's a demi-god, which I doubt, she is one from the Big Three. Power seems to radiate from her. As a son of Hades I can tell when people are going to die. She doesn't have a use-by date….

**Chapter 3 - The romans have arrived**

**Annabeth **

I get up. It's already noon. That makes sense seeing as the New Years party carried on till the sun rose. I sigh. Poseidon really wants Percy and Emily to be together. He pushed so hard that now she is staying in Percy's cabin. I quickly change into my camp shirt and jeans. I walk outside and see that only my friends were up. Oh and Emily.

"Hey Annabeth." Luke shouts.

"It's 'bout time you woke up." Thalia says. "Camp Jupiter arrived and we were the only ones awake to say hey"

"Yeah. You should've seen their faces." Emily says.

"What were they like, Emily?" I reply, drowsily.

"Uh, my name isn't Emily."

"Then what is it?"

"Ember."

"Oh, sorry."

Awkward silence

"Why were they so surprised?"

"One, because they have to be out of bed at like six and two because I know Jason and he thought that I was dead." Ember shrugged.

"Why did he think you were dead?"

"Long story."

End of Conversation.

"Hey Annabeth." Jason greeted me with a hug. I hugged him back. It had been too long.

"So, what have you been up to, Jason?" I ask.

"The usual." Awkward silence.

"Come on love birds, we're waiting." Thalia jokes. I blush anyway, so does Jason.

**Ember**

"Have you ever noticed that people are very obvious to read when they blush?" I ask Percy. "What's the point in it anyway, I mean, you're just showing the world that you're embarrassed."

"Wait a sec, you've never blushed before?" He seems shocked.

"Well, is there a need too?"

"No."

"Then why should I?"

"Touché" He mummers as his friends walk towards us.

"What now?" Annabeth asks.

"Well, what can't you normally do because people are watching?" I say.

"Play truth or dare." Thalia says with a grin.

"My cabin." Percy offers.

"Um, Percy?"" Bianca says

"Yeah?"

"There's no one awake." She reminds him. He blushes and looks like a tomato.

"Let's go out onto the beach. In case someone does wake up." I suggest, immediately banishing the blood from Percy's cheeks.

"Good idea." Jason comments. Annabeth scowls. I look at her. She doesn't even realise that she is scowling. How do I know? Well, that's not important at the moment. We make our way to the beach. Annabeth walks up next to me and asks me about myself. She keeps asking personal things I'd rather not get into and it creates awkward silences.

"Where do you come from? What are your parents like? Do you have any siblings?..."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are fantastic at creating awkward silences?"

I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!

"Uh, no." She mutterers obviously deflated.

"Sorry. You are asking some personal questions and we only met yesterday."

I read her mind. "Drat, almost had something there" As usual there is someone trying to get into my personal life. We sit down on the sand in a circle with everyone else.

"Hey, Ember. This is Hazel and Frank." Percy introduces me to his other roman friends.

"Daughter of Pluto and Son of Mars." I say before I can stop myself. Everyone stares and yet again there is an awkward silence.

"You guessed right." Percy continues after a while, trying to make me seem like them. HA!

"So why don't we start playing?" Luke says slowly. I grin. I am so going to be the last one standing…

**Hazel**

"So what are we playing by?" Thalia asks.

"How about last man standing?" Jason suggests.

"How about all rules and secret option?" Ember suggests.

"Huh?" I have never heard of these before.

"Last man standing is when we play until only one person left. You drop out by refusing to answer a question or don't do the dare." Frank explains.

"All rules is when you play by everything including last man standing and have loads more options." Ember explains.

"Truth, dare, double-dare, kiss a man or torture." Percy says with a grin.

"What's secret option?" Annabeth asks. I am relieved that I don't have to. I am behind in this stuff.

"Secret option is when we all write down an option we make up ourselves and put them in a hat. When someone says secret option then they draw one of them from the hat." Jason explains.

"Lets do all rules and secret option. Make it interesting." Luke says. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Ok. I'll go first." Piper says as she and Leo join the circle. She hands out small pieces of paper and tiny little pens. Everyone writes their secret option and puts it in Jason's cap, which Piper stole. "Thalia. Truth, dare, double-dare, kiss a man or torture."

"I'm no puss. Torture." Thalia grins but that turns into a scream of horror as soon as Piper whispers her torture into her ear. "NO WAY! I can't do that, you know it!"

"I guess that you drop out first turn." Piper smirks. Thalia gives her the 'I am going to kill you one of these days' look and turns. She kisses Luke full on the lips.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five." Piper counts. Thalia pulls away and starts spitting on the sand.

"Ugh. Ok. My turn. Percy. Chose a thing."

"Uh, I'll go with double-dare." Percy replies. Thalia curses in Greek.

"We're going to go and do something embarrassing. The person with the most embarrassing thing gets 5 drachma's from the other person." Thalia challenges.

They walk off. 5 minutes pass. They both come back. Percy is covered is tomatoes.

"Darers first." Percy says.

"I had Apollo follow me around declaring his love for me. You?"

"I let the Ares cabin ditch tomatoes at me."

Thalia curses once again and pays Percy. "Ok, Leo. Your preferred option."

"I'll go with truth." Leo says.

"Who is the love of your life?"

Leo turns bright red.

"I drop out."

"Ok. Ember. You know what to do." Percy says.

"I pick secret option." She replies. She picks one out of the cap and reads it.

"All dare. Everyone is included in a dare. Each person must complete the dare or they will be considered out."

"I dare everyone to admit two secrets no one here knows and prove that they are true." Percy says. "Ok. Um. I met Ember because she saved my life when I was two from a basilisk and I once dressed up as Hera for Halloween."

Some of us are astonished but Leo, Jason, Annabeth and Ember are nodding in agreement.

"That makes sense." Leo muttered.

"Mine are my favourite food is frying pans and in Rome I kind of ate a very old piece of amour." Grover sounds guilty.

"I am an absolute Gleek and I am not over Percy." Annabeth half-whispers.

"Well duh." Thalia blurts. "Wait, that was out loud, wasn't it?"

"Yep." I say. "Looks like it's my turn. I died once and I really like Frank." I blush.

"I want to ask Hazel out but I am kind of shy and I can shape shift." Frank admits.

"I have a huge fear of heights and zap people to wake them up." Thalia says.

"I killed myself to save the world and I seriously wish Thalia didn't join the Hunters." Luke is very casual about this.

"I am in a love triangle and I tried to eat a stapler when I was two." Jason looks very conflicted as he says this.

"I can charm-speak and my dad is a movie star." Piper mumbles.

"I hold a grudge for a long time and can tell when people are going to die." Nico says.

"I drop out." Bianca says.

"My dad saw me give a prophecy and Apollo installed a video arcade in my cave." Rachel says.

"I am telepathic and my eyes change colour at random intervals." Ember says…

**Chapter 4 - Ember the Mind Reader/I get abused by Zeus**

**Ember**

"Excuse me?" Piper squeaks. Yes, she squeaked.

"Did you forget your hearing aids? I am telepathic and my eyes change colour at random intervals." I repeat. There are some laughs but that doesn't seem to ease the tension.

"Ok. That's just a bit too freaky for me. Besides, you can't prove it." Thalia insisted.

"Oh really?" I say. I read the minds of everyone around me. I should've seen that coming Jason. I knew she wasn't normal but this… Rachel. Immortal and telepathic anything else? Nico. This will make Percy hate her, for sure. Annabeth. Wow. Percy.

I can't wait to post this on Facebook. WTF! I turn and see some Aphrodite girl standing there with her mouth open.

"You are NOT posting this on Facebook, you b***h." I growl. Everyone stares. There are two possible reasons for that. One, people knew I read her mind 'cause she didn't say it out loud. Two, they didn't think I had it in me to call someone a female dog. The girl turns and runs. Probably off to tell her other socialites the news and ruin my social life permanently.

"OMZ! You can read minds!" Annabeth shouts.

"Yep, I told you that already." I reply. "Don't keep it to yourself." Sarcasm dripped all over that last part.

"You just called Drew a female dog." Piper seemed amused. Everyone else is obviously trying to cover up the dirt they have but in the process they end up thinking about it.

"Don't worry, your thoughts are safe with me. Who's there to tell?" I say. Piper laughs. She knows what I mean.

"I suggest we stop playing now." Hazel says. Everyone nods. Not only is everyone awake now but the sun had set. We all got up and made our way back to camp. We entered the dining pavilion and everyone stared. That Drew chick is going to get the trashing of her life. I would have sent this to her head but she would probably post it on Facebook. ALL of the god and goddesses are here too. Well, I'm screwed but am I gonna show it? NO! I smile and walk away. I tell Percy telepathically that I'll be at the beach. I send Piper kick Drew's ass for me. I sit down. The sea looks black thanks to the moon-less sky. Great. I can look at the lights of doom. I hate stars. They mock me. I swear if I could I would silence them all. Looks don't get you everything. I sigh. What now? Should I leave on another death-defying adventure? Or stay and prove the world that I don't run away so easy? I sigh again and lie down in the sand. I close my eyes. I try to remember my real parents. I've been trying for months now. Ever since… well I don't want to think about that right now. I have other problems…

"Who are you?" A male voice asks. I open one eye and see Zeus looking down on me.

"What's it to ya?" I reply, closing my eye. He picks me up, by my hair. I open my eyes. "I don't appreciate being picked up by my hair you know."

"And I don't appreciate not being answered."

"Whatever." I say. He looks like he is going to electrocute me. He is drawing a crowd too. Lovely. He drops me. Maybe he came to his senses? That thought gets trashed as he takes out his master bolt and points it under my chin like a sword. I want to laugh at this but then I would look like I am actually mad.

"Who are you? You are no daughter of any of us." Zeus growls.

"That's getting into my private life." I say. He zaps me.

"Ow! Hey!" I shout. Zeus looks amazed. What did he expect? My body to turn to dust? Probably. I can feel everyone else staring, though I don't look.

"What? Never had anyone complain when they get electrocuted?" I roll my eyes. Who wouldn't? My hair is still buzzing with electricity and sticking out like an Alice-do [twilight Alice].

"Well, she's alive." Jason says. "And that's not the worst she's survived through. I remember when…"

"Jason?" I cut him off.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." I blink. Crap. I feel my eyes change colour. Green, I think. My eyes always have terrible timing and this time there's a big difference. Everyone either gasps or screams. I guess the friends of Percy and Jason didn't believe me.

I look away, the full moon reflects on the water. Wait a sec. Full moon! I am supposed to be breaking the void tonight! Crap. Everyone will be waiting.

"Ciao." I say. They're all dyslexic so they probably don't know what that means. [Even the romans 'cause they speak Latin.]

I somersault and teleport in mid-air. I am going to the scariest place in existence.

The void.

**Chapter 5 - Life goes on**

**Annabeth**

She just vanished, in mid-air. It was cool but still. She's a freak. Anyone here will tell you so. Drew looks happy. Zeus is still horrified at the fact that someone is actually immune to his rath. Poor Percy. A person he thought he knew turned out to be completely different. I sigh and walk to the Athena cabin. It's been a long day and I just want to sleep…

**Percy**

It's autumn. A new school year. I am driving, in the direction I think school is in. I get distracted for like five seconds. Apparently so does another guy, at the same time. It all happens so quickly. I am now on the road. People are screaming and cars are honking.

Some woman is yelling: "Someone call 911!"

Another is saying: "Does anyone know these guys?"

And then it all goes black…

**Ember**

I think I just witnessed the car crash of the century. Both are demi-gods. One is Percy. The other is some kid of Hermes. I sigh. I turn. I am going to go and get Sally. She may want to know her son is in a coma…

**Thalia**

I know Percy's brain is made of seaweed and all but really? I didn't think he of all people would end up in some car crash. Well, not just some car crash. The cars kind of exploded on impact. So now, like, they are both in comas. I'm taking the rest to visit. He in some demi-god hospital, thank Zeus. Otherwise, he would have ended up as a science guinea pig!

**Ember**

Will visit Percy tonight. I'm going to tell him the truth and it'll be a lot better seeing as he probably won't hear me. Listening to my iPod touch. The Real World, by Owl City. Pretty much sums up how I feel about Earth. He makes such cute songs. _'Reality is a lovely place, but I wouldn't want to live there.' _

For now, I am going to stick to trying to rescue my sister and remember what my real name is…

**Chapter 6 - How to wake a demi-god in a coma.**

**Annabeth**

I sit in the hospital. Thalia and I share earphones. We're listening to Titanium by David Guetta featuring Sia. '_I gonna prove, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away.'_

"You can go in now." The nurse says kindly. '_You take your aim. Fire away, fire away.' _

"Thanks." Thalia says. _'You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium.' _"Come on Beth, this way."

'_You cut me down, but it's you who has further to fall.' _"Don't scream or anything when you go in ok? I don't want to hear that." _'Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones.' _ "EARTH TO ANNABETH! COME IN ANNABETH!" Thalia yells, attracting the attention of everyone.

"Right, sorry." I mumble, turning off the iPod. We enter the room. Percy is lying there. His face and arms are covered in cuts, bruises and what look like third degree burns. Someone has brought him flowers. They are violets. I look at the label. 'To Percy. From Guess Who!' I roll my eyes.

"Hello Annabeth." Sally whispers. She looks absolutely devastated. She only just got Percy back and now he's in a coma. "None of the healing is having an effect. It is troubling." She says quietly. I can't do this. I leave, just so that I don't vomit. He needs someone. I shudder at the person that has come to my mind but there doesn't seem too much of a choice. I have to find Ember. She'll be able to make some kind of difference. I hope anyway…

**Thalia**

I shouldn't have brought Annabeth here. She left five minutes after we went in and looked like she was going to vomit. I don't know where she is now but I hope she knows what she's doing. Whatever that might be…

**Ember**

I walk straight into Annabeth, literally.

"Sorry." I mumble. She looks angry but then desperate.

"You've got to help Percy. Nothing else is working and Sally is broken. Please."

"Are you actually begging me?" I am astonished. I thought it was beyond Annabeth to beg for anything. Guess I am wrong. She will beg for her ex-boyfriends wellbeing.

"Maybe." She mutters. Too stubborn to admit it. I smirk. "Will you help? If not for me then for Sally."

"I was heading there anyway, have another friend to visit." LIE! "But you have to get Sally home to get some sleep, I need privacy when I do this. Ok?"

"Fine."

"I'll be there tonight." I walk away. This is too perfect. Now I have a reason for sneaking in there at like 10 pm. Now all I need to do is get my sister out of the void and well, today will be the best day of my too-long life…

**Annabeth**

I'm going to go and get Sally out of the DG hospital. I hope Ember doesn't ditch…

**Ember**

Another failed attempt. I listen to music as I walk to the hospital. _'Just one more moment, that's all needed. Like wounded soldiers, in need of healing.'_ I'd come for you, Nickelback. About wanting someone back. I wonder if Sam wants me back. I shake the thought away. He won't. He found a new friend to dance with. _'I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground. But it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up. Forgive me now. Everyday I spend away my souls inside out, gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.' _ Charming. I sometimes wonder if someone would ever sing that to me if they screwed up. Probably not but you know. It's a nice thing to think about.

'_By now you know that. I'd come for you. No one but you. Yes I'd come for you but only if you told me to. And I'd fight for you. I'd lie, it's true. Give my life for you. You know I'll always come for you.'_

I sigh and turn off the music. I walk in and up the stairs, Room 206. That's apparently where Percy is. I hum the tune of Make it Mine by Jason Mraz. I find the room and go in. Whoa Percy looks like someone chucked him in a frying pan. No joke. His injuries are serious. No wonder he zoned out. No one wants to live that kind of pain. So, how the hell am I going to do this? I hope Annabeth is having better luck with Sally than I am with Percy…

**Annabeth**

I tried to explain to Sally. I had to lock her in the cupboard. Paul is asleep and thank the Gods that he's a deep sleeper. I sit down a wonder what I should do next. I get a text from Ember. How she got my number is beyond me. I read it.

It says _It's worse than u think. How did u go with Sally? _I text back: _Locked her in cupboard, Paul asleep. _I get _lol _back and I start to think that she might be ok…

**Ember**

"Hey Percy. Feel like waking up?" I ask. Well, what am I supposed to do? Kiss him? I am no daughter of Apollo. What the hell do I do? I know I can do it 'cause my tears stopped someone from dying. Think. Think. Think. I text Annabeth _Kno I can do it, jus have 2 figure out how. Suggestions? _I wait. _•BING• _I read _did u try kissing him?_ God. Do I have to? I think I might vomit. Not that he isn't normally attractive or anything it's just he looks like a giant got hungry, drank acid and then spat him out. When I text this to Annabeth she replies_ toughen up princess, if not then close ur eyes._ I think about it. I laugh out loud at the fact that I didn't think of that. I lean over and kiss him. It felt weird. I have kissed loads of different people before but they're conscious and don't have a swelled face. When I open my eyes again, I see a dramatic improvement. Which is supposed to be impossible. His face is completely healed and the rest is healing too. I don't see the harm in getting in a few winks so I text Annabeth _gonna get sum sleep! Percy looks great. C u tomorrow._ I don't get a reply. I guess that means she dozed off sometime. I fall asleep thinking of my cute Italian ex and my lost little sister…

**Chapter 7 - Did anything even happen? **

**Annabeth**

I go to the hospital with Sally as soon as I get up. We enter Percy's room and whoa. He is, like, completely healed. Ember is just waking up. She yawns and then grins at me.

"What did I tell you? Magic or what?" She says.

"Thank you so much!" Sally screams hugging Ember. Percy suddenly wakes up.

"I had the weirdest dream." He mumbles. He looks around. "Why the Hades am I in a hospital?"

"You were in the car crash o the century." Thalia announces as she walks through the door.

"What is she doing here?" Nico growls.

"She's the reason Percy is still alive." The nurse says sticking her head in. "She has some talent!"

"Thanks." Ember says standing up. "Well, my job here is done. See you around Annabeth." I grin. I have a new friend with supernatural powers.

"You let her heal him?" Thalia says, unbelieving.

"Yeah, what wrong with that?" I reply.

"Or what's wrong with me?" Ember asks.

"Hmm. Let me get back to you on that one." Thalia snaps sarcastically. Ember rolls her eyes.

"Hey, without me there would be no Percy. So I await your thank you cards and bid you adieu."

"What is with you and using weird languages?" Thalia says

"You mean languages that aren't English, Greek or Latin?" Ember teased. Thalia turned red.

"Thanks for saving my life and un-dementing my face." Percy says.

"You don't know how much you owe me." Ember says. Percy turns red. I guess in the time that he has known her for he has heard her say that to another guy she had to kiss or something. I smile. So does she. It's funny how people can become friends over something so strange.

"I think I have something I can give you." Percy says, still bright red. If Piper were here she would be all over that. "But I need everyone else to leave." That's weird.

Everyone walks out. Nico storms away and Thalia walks after him. Sally leaves to get Paul and I am left alone in the hall. I decide that someone has to know what goes on in there. So I look inside and listen very carefully.

"Close your eyes." Percy commands.

"Why?"

"Just do it. And don't read my mind or I'll think of the rainbow pony thing really loudly." He warns. Ember submits and closes her eyes. Whatever the 'rainbow pony thing' is, it must be terrible. He isn't looking for anything. He's just sitting there, staring at her. Poor Ember doesn't know what's going on. He is really close to her. Like a breaths distance away. He kisses her. I slide to the floor. I am so stupid. I should've seen that coming. He always liked her, it was clear from the beginning. I am no longer looking but still listen.

"Percy… I need to go do something." I hear Ember say. WHAT? She just turned away from kissing Percy. She comes out of the room and sits next to me.

"You think really loudly." She tells me.

"He really likes you."

"I know."

"You should go for it."

"Why?"

"Because he's a good guy and you, well, you're awesome. He deserves you and you deserve him."

"Thanks Annabeth."

"Go."

"If you say so." She gets up and walks in. I smile. I think I am finally over Percy but if he wants me back, I'll be there…

**Thalia**

There is a dramatic change from a couple of days ago. Percy is not only looking like nothing ever happened but also he is dating Ember. Annabeth is now bff's with her. The Gods, who have been ignoring our existence for a while, are now suddenly really helpful. It's kinda scary…

**Ember**

I am just sitting on a bench in Central Park. Doing nothing but think and breathe. It's been a month since Percy's accident and it's seriously like nothing ever happened, except for the other guy who was in the accident. Everyone forgot about him and he died. So, anyway, I am sitting here and I see some familiar faces walk towards me. F***! They found me, again. I get up and walk away. They follow. I try to stay calm but when you have stalkers that try to murder you every time you see them, it's a hard thing to do. I walk straight into Percy. Luck really isn't on my side today.

"Hey Ember. Do you want to come over tonight?" He asks.

"Can we talk later Percy? I'm in a rush." I reply.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." I say. Percy looks concerned. I look back. Crap. They're really close.

"Run." I say to him and begin to run myself.

"Who are they?"

"People who don't like me very much."

"Where can we go?"

"There's only one place that they can't get into."

"Where's that?"

"Not far. Come on." We run past fountains. Percy sticks his hand in them for extra strength. I start up the stairs and Percy stops at the bottom.

"Why are we here? This is a really posh school."

"Yeah, it's my school."

"You go here?"

"Yes! Now come on!" I urge. He runs up next to me and we continue.

"There are so many stairs." He puffs.

"I know." We burst inside and have student staring. Monica leads Percy to a chair.

"What now?" Sophie asks, flicking her blonde hair out of her face impatiently.

"The business, again." I say. They are standing at the bottom of the stairs. They turn and walk away. I sigh in relief.

"They won't stop, will they?" Pricilla asks. She's only five. We rescued her from them three months ago. She doesn't get a reply but they don't want her. They want me, dead. No one knows why.

"Come on. We've been waiting for you to come back for ages!" Rochelle says. Percy walks over to me.

"Come on. You wanted to know what my life is like? Well. Now's your chance." I tell him. I follow Rochelle and Percy follows me. We are walking down the main hall.

"This is huge!" Percy exclaims. They ceilings are really high and there is enough room in the hall for about fifty students to walk side-by-side.

"Hey Ember!" Bianca calls, her red hair is blowing around with out any wind.

"You're back!" Nicki says with a smile, she and Monica join our group.

"Hey Em!" Helena calls to me.

"Hey Ember." Lucas walks up next to me, excluding Percy. "There is this number we've been rehearsing. If you can come by later…"

"Sure, Lucas." I say. He runs off. Percy walks next to me.

"You said your life is complex. You didn't tell me everyone wants to be around you." He says

"Hey Ember!" Lucy calls.

"Hi Lucy, how are you?"

"I'm good, it's good to see you!" She runs off. Percy watches her go.

"She is like six." He mumbles.

"This school is for any age. There are about a thousand students and I know everyone of them."

"Ok." He says.

"Only because she is involved in, like, everything." Monica buts in.

"Music, drama, art, welcoming committee. Name an extra curricular activity here, she'll be in it." Rochelle grins. I roll my eyes.

"I'm just making the most of life." I shrug.

"Did you forget to mention she is amazing at everything you can do? 'cause she is!" Nicki says, looking towards me. Lucas comes running up to me again. He grabs my hand and begins pulling me.

"Where to?" I say. No answer he just keeps pulling. I have to run to stop him from tugging me. Everyone follows. He pulls me into the music room.

"Hey everyone! Ember's back!" Lucas yells. Everyone cheers. I smile. I good to know that some people actually want me around. Percy is gazing around. Instruments of every kind are being held. Music stands with complicated tunes written on them are everywhere.

"Everyone, this is Percy. Percy this is the schools performing music group.

"Hey, Percy. You want to hear a song. Everything is done by us." Monica asks.

"Sure." He shrugs.

"Telephone." Rochelle says. We made that an almost duet. Mon and I do it together. Nicki does the Beyoncé bits. I go forward and stand on the music room stage. Mitch starts the track.

Monica: _"Hello, hello. Baby, you called? I can't hear a thing. I have got no service in the club you see, see. Wha, wha, what did you say? Oh you breaking up on me. Sorry I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy."_

Me: _"k-kinda busy."_

Mon: _"k-kinda busy"_

Me: _"Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy."_

Mon: _"Just a second it's my favourite song they're gonna play."_

Me: _"And I can't text you with a drink in my hand, eh?"_

Mon: _"You should've made some plans with me, you knew that I was free."_

Me: _"And now you won't stop calling me."_

Mon: _"I'm kinda busy"_

Me: _"Stop calling"_

Mon: _"Stop calling"_

Me: _"I don't wanna think anymore."_

Mon: _"I left my head and my heart on the dance floor."_

Me: _"Stop calling"_

Mon: _"Stop calling"_

Me: _"I don't wanna talk anymore."_

Mon: _"I left my head and my heart on the dance floor."_

Me: _"Eh, eh, eh, eh , eh ,eh, eh, eh, eh ,eh, eh."_

Mon: _"Stop telephoning me, eh, eh , eh , eh, eh , eh, eh, eh , eh."_

Me: _"I'm busy, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh , eh, eh."_

Mon: _"Stop telephoning me, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh."_

Me: _"Can call all you want but there's no one home and you're not gonna reach my telephone."_

Mon: _"I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub and you're not gonna reach my telephone."_

Me: _"Can call all you want but there's no one home and you're not gonna reach my telephone."_

Mon: _"I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub and you're not gonna reach my telephone."_

Nicki: "_Gonna make you blowin' up my phone, phone, make me leave no faster, put my coat on faster, leave my girls no faster. I should've left my phone at home 'cause this is a disaster. Calling like a collector. Sorry I cannot answer."_

Me: _"Not that I don't like you I'm just trying to party."_

Mon:_ "And I am sick and tired of my phone ring-ring-ing._

Nicki: _"Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central station. _

Me: _"Station."_

_Tonight I'm not taking no calls 'cause I'll be dancing."_

Me: _"Dancing."_

Nicki: _"I'll be dancing"_

Me: _"Dancing."_

Nicki and Me: _"Tonight I'm not taking no calls 'cause I'll be dancing."_

Me: _"Stop calling."_

Mon: _"Stop calling."_

Me: _"I don't wanna think anymore."_

Mon: _"I left my head and my heart on the dance floor."_

Me: _"Stop calling."_

Mon: _"Stop calling."_

Mon and Me: _"I don't wanna talk anymore."_

Mon: _"I left my head and my heart on the dance floor."_

Me: _"Stop calling."_

Mon:_ "Stop calling."_

Me: _"I don't wanna think anymore."_

Mon: _"I left my head and my heart on the dance floor."_

Me: _"Stop calling."_

Mon: _"Stop calling."_

Mon and Me: _"I don't wanna talk anymore."_

Mon: _"I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Eh, eh, eh , eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh."_

Me: _Stop telephoning me."_

Mon: _Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh._

Me: _"I'm busy, eh, eh ,eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh._

Nicki: _"Stop telephoning me."_

Mon: _"Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh."_

Me: _"Can call all you want but there's no one home and you're not gonna reach my telephone."_

Mon and Rochelle: _"I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub and you're not gonna reach my telephone."_

Me: _"Can call all you want but there's no one home and you're not gonna reach my telephone."_

Mon and Rochelle: _"I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub and you're not gonna reach my telephone."_

Lucas: _"D-d-don't shout."_

Rochelle: _"My telephone, my, my, my telephone. 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub and you're not gonna reach my telephone. My telephone, my, my, my telephone. 'cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub and you're not gonna reach my telephone."_

And the pre-recorded voices finish the song.

Female Voice: _We're sorry…_

Male voice: _We're sorry…_

Female voice: _The number you have called…_

Male voice: _Is not in service at this time…_

Female voice: _Please check the number or try your call again._

Percy stares. I'm not sure what the expression is but I'm still too scared to read his mind. If he thinks about the 'rainbow pony thing' then I will scream and the last time I did that someone died.

"Wow." He says and finally blinks. Good thing too. I was afraid we were going to have to call in a doctor or something. It's just not natural to not blink for that long.

"Yeah but no one ever sees us perform." Monica complains.

"At least not recently." Rochelle adds. I glare at Lucas.

"Nothing? For over six months." I knew I should've left Monica in charge. She's no so concerned.

"It was for everyone's safety." He says.

"Safety my ass. Lucas you know the only danger is when I am around." I say.

"Why don't you perform at my school prom? We don't have anyone yet and you guys are really good." Percy suggests. Everyone nods. Lucas is about to disagree when he realises something. I am back and that means he is not in charge anymore.

"So, did you free her this time?" He asks instead. I bite my lip. No. As if I need reminding. I had spent so long researching and well, it didn't work. Instead all of the people who tried to help got hurt. I don't count. No one gives a s**t if I get hurt. Apparently I won't feel anything. WRONG! I guess everyone has read my expression 'cause the subject gets dropped.

"Is there a theme?" I ask Percy.

"It's yet to be revealed." Hmm. Not easy to rehearse when you don't have anything to rehearse.

"Let's call it a day. I'm going to go with Percy and talk to the principal. I'll see you guys tomorrow." They follow me to the main reception and wave as I leave the school grounds. We're walking through New York.

"So, do you want to come over tonight?" He asks, again. I smile.

"Sure." I have nothing planned for a while. Which is a first. I have a lot of thinking to do though, thinking about how to get the truth…


	2. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - The Truth, the Whole Truth and Nothing but the Truth.**

**Ember**

Tonight is the night. I have finally found a way to free Kate. There is a catch though. I have to do it alone. That means keeping this a secret from everyone, which is a pretty damn hard thing to do. I finally got away with the excuse of needing to use the bathroom. I somersault and teleport in mid-air. Fun thing to do. I would do it much more often but it kinda freaks people out. I am there, at the void. It's not a pleasant place. It's actually goddamn terrifying and I have stalkers who try to blow me up [not much scares me after that freaky chick with heat and light power went insane]. I swallow. The void is a place where people are 'stored' for a period of time. According to Alice [who we rescued earlier, this success broke Tim's collar bone], all you can see in there is darkness. If there is other people near-by, you couldn't see them and you have no mobility what so ever. I take in my surroundings for a moment. I'm not in any real rush. I know this sounds impossible but I am floating in space. I can see Earth from here, kind of. The stars around here always mock me. Yes, the stars talk. They mock me for my failures and never recognise any of my successes. I reach into my bag and pull out an emerald the size of my head. I feel power puIsing from it as I hold it in my hand. I throw it into the void. The last thing I see is light, only light…

**Annabeth**

Ember has managed to disappear of the face of the planet, again. It's kind of become a regular thing. She vanishes, someone freaks out, she comes back, everything's ok. That would've been the case if there wasn't a massive explosion in the sky! I wouldn't be surprised if she is involved in this, wait. Scratch that. I would be surprised but you know, not overly surprised. Just mildly. Though I would be curious about how the Hades she managed to cause an explosion in space. But it is unlikely. How would she get up there? Come on, let's get real here. I mean, it's not like her teleporting powers extend to space. I guess you never know, this is Ember after all. Everyone around me is freaking out. People are screaming, pointing at the sky and taking photos with their phones. Everything is chaotic and then, the light in the sky is gone. Now if Ember stopped it that would make a bit more sense, not much more. Just a little. Ember's more of a save-the-world type than blow-up-the-universe type. I hope…

**Ember**

I don't know how much time has passed, only that I just gained consciousness. I gaze around. The void is gone. I look around fro sign of people or anything living. Only stars. I realise that I am lying on my back, while floating. I mean I've never tried walking around in space before, this feels like there is ground beneath me. I try to sit up. Ouch. Pain sears through my body. I don't even think I accomplished anything. At least the stars are silent about my failure, for once.

"Thank goodness, you're ok!" A young girl's voice says from behind me.

"Uh, hi." I croak. Speaking hurts my throat. Lovely. How the hell am I going to explain this? She leans over me and I realise that the girl is Kate.

"Don't speak, Princess." She warns. Okaaaaaay. Weird. She is five and telling me what to do. Oh yeah, she called me a _princess_. I am anything but a princess. Ask anyone I know. They will say the same. Trust me.

"I'm Kate…" She says

"I know."

"You do?" She seems excited. I am beginning to suspect Kate of being a psychopath.

"Yeah…" I want to tell her everything but that's something I really am having doubts about. Apparently she already knows about my life and she can fill in the gaps. Someone said she's my sister but that is clearly not the case. "You need to help me."

"Why would you need help? You rescued me! Which your parents must scold you for, right?" She babbles.

"I'm sorry but…" I trail off, and then I consider my circumstances. She expects me to jump onto my feet and take her home, wherever that is. I take a deep breath. "I don't remember anything about my past. I don't even know if Ember s my real name. I need you to… fill in the gaps. I need you and I have been so desperate… Please. I don't know where else to turn. I… I miss having a life and knowing who you are." I feel pathetic. Here I am. Severely injured and begging a mentally deranged child for help. Her face is sincere though.

"Say no more. I can give you your memory. I didn't think they were serious when they threatened to take you and your memory. Here have your memory." She says. She leans down and touches my forehead.

"What the…" I lose consciousness again…


	3. Chapter 9  Ember Revealed

**Chapter 9 - Ember revealed**

**Annabeth**

We have been waiting for a week. Normally we wouldn't worry but that sky explosion worried us. I feel my phone vibrate in my hand, everyone in the room looks up. I guess they're hopeful but we have had twenty false alarms today alone. I check the caller ID of the text-sender, it's Ember.

"What does it say?" Percy asks, everyone has read my expression. I look at the text. It's a picture of the huge priceless emerald that was stolen a day before the explosion. Underneath she wrote _cause of explosion, find at any cost._ It had a little arrow pointing to the jewel. It's almost funny in the way she put it. I give my phone to Percy and he passes on to everyone else. All the usual people are here [Thalia, Luke, Bianca, Nico, Rachel, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Grover, Tyson, Ella, Reyna, Hylla, Percy and Me] as well as some newer faces [Lucas, Monica, Rochelle, Nicki, Sophie, Helena, Pricilla and Alice]. We all know what we have to do, but why? We miss her and we need her, though some people won't admit it [Thalia, I'm looking at you].

"Lets go and find a giant emerald." Luke says.

"How hard can it be?' Rochelle agrees.

"Yeah, it's the size of your head." Monica says. Rochelle flushes red. Everyone else laughs. We needed that, it's been kind of tense. We all leave, hoping that we will bump into Ember on the way…

**Ember**

Ten minutes. That's how long I have been conscious. Kate and I are running. My life is so much more significant than I thought it was. Wow, how perspective changes. It's incredible. We keep going. I have to trust that Annabeth will find the emerald and keep it safe.

"How much further?" Kate asks.

"Not far." I say. We are finally there, Earth. You wouldn't believe how far we were blown thanks to the explosion.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to your parents first?" Kate asks, again.

"They waited a couple of billion years. I'm sure they can wait another few hours." We dive into the Earth's atmosphere [I don't have the strength to teleport yet] and land straight in the Pacific Ocean.

**Annabeth**

Percy and I walk down the path. I sigh. The one time Ember asks us to do something for her and we can't do it. I look towards Percy. He's been pretty down since Ember disappeared.

"Where next?" I ask.

"I don't know." He says. There is an awkward silence. Ember was right, I am fantastic at creating those. "Annabeth?"

"Yeah."

"I miss you." He says. WHAT! I am right here. That doesn't make any sense.

"I don't understand."

"I miss being with you but… I love Ember too. It's really conflicting."

"Oh." We walk into the house that all of us are staying in. He pulls me straight out to the back garden. I look into his eyes. Sea green and gorgeous as usual. He grabs my shoulders and kisses me. I forgot how fantastic this was. Yep, I could do this for a while. I haven't been so happy since we were together…

**Ember**

"We're going to visit my parents now." I growl, anger showing through in my voice.

"Of course." Kate agrees. We teleport, I don't care what it does to me. Only that I want to get away from there and the betrayal. I have been cheated on before but never had a best friend involved. I almost fall over as we appear in front of a silver palace. Kate holds me up. The King and Queen look at me for a moment. Then the Queen gasps and tear begin journeying down her face.

"You're home." She says, wrapping me in a hug. I haven't had a mum in so long, I made up stuff so that people didn't think I was an orphan or homeless. My dad hugged me after my mum let go. I fall on the ground. A guy picks me up.

"Hi. I'm Ben." He says.

"Hello Ben." I reply. This is awesome. Ben carries me into the palace and up into a tower. It's a bedroom. My bedroom. It was exactly how I want it to be. Ben puts me down on the huge bed. If a clouds weren't made of water this is what they would feel like. I blink. I remember that I haven't slept in weeks. I close my eyes and sleep. My life is about to dramatically improve…

**Annabeth**

Another day. Monica found the emerald. She claims she used Rochelle's head to find the stone. We all laugh, even Rochelle. I don't regret what happened last week, I don't think Percy does either. I send a text to Ember telling her about the emerald. I even sent her a photo of Monica holding it for proof. I guess now we wait for Ember to come back. Everyone is getting ready for Prom. At our school the theme is "Winter Pop". Everyone has to come dressed in modern clothes but the winter colours and of course there will be pop music. That's in two weeks. What everyone is buzzing about now is the Academy's [where Ember and her friends go to school] ball. It will be posh and proper with a modern twist. The music will be music that we're into but also music we can dance to in ball gowns and tuxes. That's this weekend. I will wear something silver, naturally. Percy and I are going to both together….

**Ember**

I am not going to let a tiny thing like my boyfriend cheating on me prevent me from having a good night. I will go and have fun with friends and pretend it never happened. I am all dressed up, at the insistence of my parents. I walk in, everyone is dancing and having a great time. I am not noticed. Thank God. I ditch my plan and go and sit with all the other rejects, most of them either have massive glasses the size of my fist or have metal braces with bright colours. Typical really. No one ever bothers about depth and personality, even at an Academy. It's all about looks. Anyway, all of them are looking at me like I am mad. They all slide along the bench.

"What are you doing here? Where's your boyfriend? Shouldn't you be dancing with him?"

"He has found a new friend." I reply. They all shut up. I look over to where Percy and Annabeth are. Even my Academy friends are over there. I sigh. I wish I hadn't come. My club is singing. I am supposed to be singing a few songs but I think I'm going to ditch and go home. All the guys have dates so I'm not going to be asked to dance or anything.

"Is this seat taken?" A male voice says. I look at him. It's Ben.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you have a decent night. You deserve better than to watch your unfaithful boyfriend and backstabbing best friend dance al, night." He says and then takes a breath. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I rest my head on my hands. I look over to where Percy and crew are standing. They are staring at me…

**Annabeth**

Oh. My. Gods. Ember is here. That's not good. Well, it's good but you know. I don't want to hurt her. She looks amazing. She has grown out her hair and pulled it into a loose side bun. She has black ends that create a circle around the bun, giving it a flower affect. Her natural beauty shone through and looked better than anyone wearing make-up. Her dress is a strapless navy blue gown with small diamonds [Hazel confirms that they are diamonds.], it has frills at the bottom in a navy blue, sliver net, navy blue, silver net, pattern. Her jewelry is stunning. Her earrings are silver with sapphire stars dangling from silver strands. Her bracelet is matching. Her necklace was silver and had a diamond the length of her pinkie and diamonds that got smaller the further her neck they are. Her shoes are an three inches high, navy blue with silver star outlines decorating them. We begin to walk towards her. Sitting next to her is a guy…

**Ember**

Great, here they come.

"Hi." Annabeth chirps. Naturally she's cheery. Why wouldn't she be?

"Hello." I reply. I am trying not to cry, which is a first but this has really hurt me.

"Where have you been?" Percy asks. He seems angry.

"I got Kate." I say, my Academy friends seem thrilled.

"Well, how's your life?" Monica asks.

"I've been going places, fixing things, discovering things and you know, trying not to get killed." Everyone seems to find this hilarious. "I'm serious." Everyone falls silent.

"How are you?" Annabeth asks.

"My heart's a mess." I say before I can stop myself. Her eyes widen. "Did you seriously think I wouldn't find out? If you did then you are seriously messed up, wait no. You messed me up!"

"Em, calm down." Percy says.

"Fuck off Percy. Have a nice time dancing with Annabeth."

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asks in a very small voice.

"No I'm going to wait for you to say the magic words and then I can get away from you people." I snap. Everyone gasps, except for Ben.

"Are you leaving now?" Ben asks.

"No I am going to stay and sing a song for these two love bird to slow dance to." I say sarcastically. I am so pissed right now. I get up and walk out of the main area. Ben follows me. So does everyone else.

"And who is this? Your revenge?" Percy asks. My mouth drops open. He did not just say that.

"No, you bastard. I am not going to stoop to your level. I just met Ben." I snap.

"Through what? Online dating?"

"He used to work for my parents." I say. I begin to walk away.

"So what's the status here?"

"WE ARE JUST FRIENDS FRO FUCKS SAKE!" I shout. The music is playing too loudly for anyone else to hear. "God, Percy. How many time do I have to tell you? Are you not listening to me or is that just your dyslexia?"

He seems taken aback.

"What? Don't you think I know how to offend people?" I shake my head and exit the ball.

"You look like you need some time with a friend." Ben says.

"That would mean a lot to me." I say. I feel a tear trickle down my cheek. Ben quickly moves and swipes it from my face.

"He doesn't deserve this." Ben says. I know that they are all watching.

"Take me away from here. I just want to go." I say. We walk to the car park. I don't need to turn to see that I am being followed. I walk up to my motorbike.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ben." I say, starting the engine. They are still staring at me.

"What? Is a motorbike to badass for me?" I say and drive away. I tug the diamond of my necklace and slash through the air. A portal that looks like I cut a hole in reality appears. I drive straight into it a find my self in the gardens of my new home. I jump of the motorbike and run. I run through the doors and up a larges number of stairs. I run until I reach my room, which is a long run from the gardens. I grab a pillow and crouch in a corner. I never felt the need to cry when something like this happened before. I guess I never had a taste of true betrayal. I can't stop myself from crying. I stuff my face in the pillow. Life is unfair, I know people have it worse than me but when something like this happens I should have the right to complain and cry a little. This has happened twenty seven times before and you would have thought I would be used to it by now. I guess I never had a best friend do this to me. I wonder if I'll ever have a decent relationship…


	4. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Pricilla's Looking Glass**

**Annabeth**

I can't believe that just happened. We are walking home and everyone is silent. It has been a long night. Everyone is inside. Monica turns and glares at me.

"How could you do that?" She says.

"She over-reacted!" I say.

"No, she didn't. You're one of her closest friends and you kissed her boyfriend. If you were her, what would you do?" Rochelle snaps.

"And you know every guy she has dated has cheated on her? She actually thought she and Percy would work out." Monica adds.

"No more Pember?" Pricilla says.

"Technically they haven't broken up." Rochelle says.

"She can't be that effected." I say.

"Why don't we check?" Pricilla says.

"How?" Everyone asks at the same time.

"Through the looking glass!" She says

"Oh, Gods." She is only five and naturally she believes in things like that.

"It's how I knew she was ok when she got Kate! It's a mirror that when I get worried about her, I can see where she is and what she's doing." Pricilla says.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"It's real! I'll show you! Ember gave it to me!" Pricilla runs off. We all look at each other. She comes running back with a huge mirror in her hands. It's so big you can only see the girl's feet and fingers.

"Here it is!"

"Uh, Pricilla…"

"Mirror, I need to see Ember, I'm worried." Pricilla chirps, trying to sound stern but unable to contain her happiness. The mirror clouds up.

"What is this?" Nico says.

"Just watch." Pricilla says, leaning the mirror against a wall. Everyone sits down and watches the mirror. The mirror now shows a girl of about thirteen banging on a door.

"Ember let me in!" She says. "Come on. You've been in there for hours and being alone isn't going to help." She sighs and pulls out a hairpin. She picks the lock and opens the door. She walks in. The bedroom is huge, the furniture is all black, white or silver. The walls are white and the carpet is black and fuzzy. The room is a semi-circle with four doors leading of to some other rooms. One door is a glass sliding door leading to a sliver balcony with amazing views. The others were white, black and sliver. One of the doors must be a bathroom and the other a walk-in wardrobe. The room has a huge television, a black leather couch, two white chairs and a glass coffee table. The TV has a Wii, DVD player, an Apple connecter that lets you connect your apple devices to the TV and loads of things I didn't recognise. Behind the couch was a huge white bed that has masses of pillows, blankets and has a curtain for privacy. It was any girls dream bedroom. The girl looks around and then walks towards the bed. She kneels down and looks under.

"Get out of there" She says.

"Make me." Ember says. She is under the bed.

"BEN! I NEED YOU!" The girl calls.

"Why do you need me, Kate?" Ben says walking in. That girl is Kate.

"She's under the bed." Kate answers. Ben sticks his arms under and pulls Ember out.

"Thanks for that." Ember mumbles sarcastically. Ben leaves.

"You can't do this." Kate says.

"Why can't I lie under my bed and recount tonight's events?"

"Because it's not healthy to think about bad things." Kate tells her. Ember looks away. Kate looks at the bed.

"Where is the pillow?" Kate asks.

"Outside." Ember replies. Kate walks out onto the balcony. The view stays on Ember lying on the carpet. Kate walks back inside.

"Really?"

"Best get it out of my system." Ember says shrugging. "I feel a lot better now."

"Destroying pillows make you feel better?"

"Yep."

"Ok then. You're not feeling ok. If you are feeling ok then you would be standing up by now." Kate comments. Ember gives a half smile - no teeth involved. Kind of awkward.

"Yeah well, what do you expect?" Ember replies. Kate pulls her off the floor. She sits down on the bed. I can't see her face but her shoulders are shaking.

"Is she… crying?" Percy says.

"Shh!" Thalia says. Which is weird. Normally she wouldn't give a damn about her and Thalia isn't a mean person. She's just permanently immature [hunters aren't always like that… I think]. We turn our attention back to the mirror. Kate is walking across the room. She picks up a tissue and walks back. Tears are running down the sides of Ember's face. Kate walks up to her and wipes them off. Some kind of make-up comes off. Everyone gasps. She seemed so… natural. Ember is wincing. Why would she wince? Oh my gods. She has bruises and cuts all over her face. Well, that opens a lot more questions but explains why her face was a little yellow earlier in the night.

"Nice." Ember mumbles.

"Go. Get out of that and we will talk. You don't get a say in this." Kate says. Obviously, Ember is in no mood for arguing with people. Not usual. She is always so… resilient. The image fades and we are all looking at our reflections.

"What happened?" Percy asks.

"We can't watch her changing! That is just rude and privacy invading." Pricilla says, in a very matter-of-factly way. It's silent for about ten minutes, then Pricilla turns to the mirror.

"I need to see Ember, I'm worried." She actually sounds worried this time. Her bedroom appears immediately.

"Ow! Kate!" Ember shouts.

"Sorry." Kate says, apologetically. I can't see what is happening. I guess this is kind of like a television. At my house if you look away for a second the channel will have changed and someone will be sitting next to you staring at the screen. I close my eyes and shake my head. When I open them again, I find Monica scowling at me.

"Do you have a problem?" I ask.

"Yeah. I have a problem. WITH YOU!" She shouts at me. Gods, she is pissed. I don't know what to think. The image is gone. Everyone is looking our way now. I look over to Pricilla. She is carrying the mirror away again. I look towards Monica. She is giving me the murderer look. I try to back way. I bump into Rochelle. I step back in the middle of the two. If I could read minds, they would both be seriously considering stabbing me, probably. I don't know what to do. Monica and Rochelle jump at me. My small shake of the head turns into an all out catfight…

**Pricilla**

Everyone is fighting now. I am peering around the corner. I wish Ember was here. Monica and Annabeth have gone outside, they are fighting with funny coloured knives. Lucas is trying to strangle Percy. Nico is trying to pull him off. Rochelle is yelling at Thalia and Bianca is trying to reason with them. Alice walks outside and I hear her shouting at Annabeth and Monica. How did this happen? I was only trying to help. I can't do anything and people are being hurt. I have to get Ember, it's the only way…


	5. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Pricilla**

It's getting worse. Now everyone is fighting. I am so scared. I don't want anyone to be hurt but I don't want to be hurt either. I want Ember to be here. If she was then everything would be ok. But she isn't and I am scared, so very, very scared…

**Ember**

Something isn't right, I think so at least. I know that they have been watching me but they don't know that I know. I hope. Anyway they aren't watching now. Which is weird. I'm going to go there and give them a piece of my mind. I lock the door and teleport…

**Annabeth**

Everyone stops when Ember appears in the middle of the room. She is wearing a backless white dress, no jewelry. Her arms are crossed.

"What is the matter with you people?" She says. She then walks over to the corner of the room. "It's ok, Pricilla. No one's fighting anymore." She comforts. Pricilla grabs her hand and stands up. The small girl has tears running down her face…

**Ember**

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"I'm not hurt." Pricilla sniffs. I flick the tears off her face. She shouldn't be around this kind of behaviour.

"What's with your back?" Nico asks.

"Like I need to be reminded." I snap. I put myself through pain for these people. Wearing a dress with a back was excruciating. This is comfortable but it shows my extreme injuries from the explosion that freed Kate and who knows what else.

"What happened?" Monica asks. It's obvious, isn't it? I roll my eyes. I don't need to waste my time with people who don't give a damn. They fought over me, I know that but that's not friendship. I appreciate everyone's concern and all but come on. All I need is a freaking apology!

"You want to know what happened?"

"Yes!" Rochelle says. I have to roll my eyes at her eagerness. It's a reflex.

"Come on, Pricilla. Let's get out of here." I say. I walk out the exit. Pricilla follows. She's like my little sister. No one else will protect her so I will. Pricilla has a special gift that only I know about… I hope.

"Wait!" Someone calls. I turn. It's Percy.

"What do you want Percy?"

"I'm sorry. I… I'm really confused and conflicted right now. I don't know what happened."

"I do."

"How did you find out?"

"I saw it."

"Ok. What happened to you?" He is so curious.

"Why do you want to know?"

"You always block people out, you understand everyone but we can't read minds. You have to tell us otherwise we will never understand." He says. That's really insightful. I'm impressed. I sigh and smile.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Not Annabeth, not Monica, not even your mother."

"Fine."

"In order to… free Kate. Well…" I don't know how to say this. "I kind of had to steal the emerald then blow up this giant void which is pretty much like a prison in space. The explosion was a lot bigger than it looked and well, it's hard not to get hurt."

"Uh-huh." He says. He is nodding very slowly. "That makes sense."

"Sure it does." I mumble sarcastically.

"No it does. It's just a bit of a shock." He tries to explain. Something's not right. I look up. Holy shit!

"Percy?"

"Yeah?" They both say simultaneously.

"Run for your life." I see him sprint and dive behind a giant boulder and a bomb blows up where he was just standing…

**Annabeth**

We all run outside. They weren't there. Only black marks where they were standing. It was a really small explosion and because of that no one else was hurt but Ember, Pricilla and Percy are gone. I almost start crying when Percy comes out from behind a boulder. I sigh in relief.

"Where are Ember and Pricilla?" Monica asks.

"They… they didn't make it. I'm so sorry." Percy says. Ember and Pricilla are dead. Lucas walks and checks behind the boulder.

"Not here." He half-whispers. Monica slaps me and she runs away, followed by Rochelle, Lucas, Sophie, Alice, Nicki and Helena. I can't believe it. Ember is gone. Forever…

**Monica**

It's all her fault. If Annabeth hadn't gone and kissed Percy then I'll bet any money that she would still be alive. I don't care what happens anymore. My best friend is dead…

**Kate**

I am crying. Ben and I went to see where she was and why she left. They told us she is dead. Ben is devastated. Percy is kicking a rock. Everyone else left. I teleport Ben and myself back to the castle. Someone has to tell her parents and unfortunately I have to be the one. I see their faces and they see mine. The queen gasps and bursts into tears. The king attempts to comfort her. This is the worst day I have ever seen…

**One Week Later…**

**Annabeth**

They decided not to hold a funeral for them. Ember's parents didn't think she wanted to be mourned or something. They're gone now so it doesn't matter what they think. I am beginning to feel like it was my fault… or so all the Academy students keep saying. We went from close friends to enemies overnight. I want to cry but don't want to embarrass myself. I haven't seen Percy for the entire week. No one knows where he is. No one cares… well, we do care but he isn't the priority at the moment. Today, Pricilla's Looking Glass was stolen. It is a dangerous weapon in the wrong hands. Everyone who was there on the night they died is searching for it but it is unlikely that they will find it. I am not going to bother. I think its waste of my life. I am going back to Camp Half-Blood today. I need something to get Ember, Pricilla and Percy off my mind or maybe I'm hoping that Percy will be there…

**Thalia**

I am a little relieved that Ember is gone. She scared me. I am walking towards Rachel's cave. The hunters are going to go track a dangerous monster tomorrow and a prophecy would help to a large extent. I take a deep breath and enter…

**Percy**

I am walking along the beach. I have no idea what country I'm in but it's in the Southern Hemi-Sphere, it's hot and not winter. I sit down on the sand and have my feet in the water. I think something is going to happen. A big something. I'm not sure what yet but I know it's coming…

**Thalia**

I am breathing really heavily. I got a prophecy all right but one about Poseidon and one of his son's. I have to find Percy. I run and run and run. I have no idea where I am but I keep running. BAM! I ran into someone.

"Sorry." I say looking up. There is a girl with blue eyes, lips, clothes, shoes, nails, jewelry, hair and wings… yes she has wings.

"Could you take me to the nearest civilization? I believe I have lost my way."…

**?**

I am panting. I have never been so exhausted in my life. I don't know where I am. Only that it is dark and only dark…


	6. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - A Blue Fairy**

**Thalia**

"Whoa."

"Is something wrong?" The fairy-girl asks. Her voice is tinkling and really nice to listen to, it's nice to hear after the Oracle of Delphi.

"I just… need to find someone but no one knows where he is." I'm such a liar. Yes, I need to find Percy but I have some nasty thoughts going through my head right now and she seems… innocent? I don't know. Anyway, she seems confused. I sigh. Great. I am lost and to make matters worse I have left the hunters, need to find Percy and a blue fairy is standing in front of me. I look around. I know this place. This is the wood near Camp Half-Blood. I look at the fairy. I don't know what else to do with her so I am going to see if Chiron knows what she is…

**Annabeth**

Camp is so strange to me. It never has been before but now… I don't know what happened. I want to be anywhere but here. I find myself at the entrance/exit to camp. Thalia is there and…

"Is that a fairy?" I say _really, really _loudly.

"I have no idea." Thalia says.

"Where are the hunters?"

"I lost them. Listen, Annabeth. I need to see Chiron. It's urgent. No time to explain."

"Then go see him." I say. She runs past me dragging the fairy with her. Something is wrong…

**Thalia**

I am in full-fledged panic mode now. I burst into the Big House and Chiron stares at me like I'm half-mad.

"Thalia? What's wrong?"

"You might want to sit down for this, it's a bit complicated." I advise. He does and I tell him everything…

**Percy**

Still here. Worked out I am in Ningaloo, Western Australia. How I got here is a mystery. All I know is that I am here. Lying on the beach again. I love this place but I can't exactly stay. I mean, come on. I have a life in America. Sure it's nice here and all but I miss my friends and family… and they must miss me. Right? Either way I have to find a way back. A cruise ship is sailing towards the nearest town. I smile. I'm going on a cruise…

**Thalia**

"That is a problem." Chiron comments after I finish.

"I know that already but what I don't know is three things. One, what she is. Two, Where Percy is. Three, what we do when we find Percy."

"Ok. One, she is obviously a fairy. Two, I'm sure he will be back sooner or later. Three, we tell him the prophecy." Chiron suggests. I dislike number two. I want to drag that boy back here by his ears. I sigh. I have gotten nowhere with this situation. Kind of disappointing but whatever. I have to find the hunters. This will be a lot easier with them…

**Annabeth**

I ran away. I am in one of the old demi-god hideouts that Luke, Thalia and I made. I still don't feel confortable, even though I made this place. I tremble. What if there is nowhere in the world that I can belong. Fears are terrible and this might be my greatest. I can't believe I never noticed this before…

**Lilly**

Thalia is strange. She is dragging me around everywhere. I only want to find the nearest town and now I am being pulled into some strange mission to find a boy named Percy who has sea coloured eyes. I need to find that diamond. Then I can take back the life that is rightfully mine and now that Ember girl is out of my way, my goal is achievable…

**Sorry this chapter is short. I am in my italian class and if I don't publish this now well… it could get ugly, very quickly. HAVE FUN. **

**DIAW [different-in-a-way]**


	7. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13** **- The Start of Something New**

**Thalia**

We found Percy. He was apparently in Australia and he had to sneak onto an international cruise boat in order to get back. I didn't even know that international cruise boats existed. It doesn't matter how he got back. Only that he is back. What is with him and disappearing? Doesn't he realise that he scares people? I am about to tell him about the prophecy when the fairy-girl jumps on him.

"What the Hades are you doing?" I yell at her.

"You have the diamond." She hisses

"I have a diamond." He says.

"I have been searching for it."

"So?"

"I need it!" She sounds angry and desperate.

"If I give you it, will you get off?"

"OF CORSE!" She shouts, like he is stupid. Which I don't doubt that he is. He gives her a jewel the size of Pricilla's arm… the dead Pricilla. I almost feel sad for a moment. Gods, I must be really tired if I am feeling sad. OMZ! The jewel changed colour. It's now the same blue as everything on her but her skin. She jumps up. Percy backward-crawls away from her and she slashes the jewel through the air. A cut-like portal appears and she jumps in. Then it's gone and so is she.

"Ok. Weird or what?" Rebecca says. She's my right-hand girl after Bianca quit the hunters. I look around. Percy is gone, again…

**Percy**

I'm running. I have to get away from Thalia. She's going to tell me Triton's prophecy. I know already. My dad is going to die, somehow. And then, Titan - my half-brother - will take his place. If it's not titan than I sure as Hades hope it's not me. I keep running. I can't stop otherwise she'll catch me. I don't want to tell her that I already know because she's obviously wasted her time tracking me. If I tell her I know she will try to murder me whenever we meet. Thalia holds grudges and I don't want to feel her rath…

**Annabeth**

San Francisco doesn't feel like home either. I am becoming a little obsessed but I can't stop myself. There has to be somewhere that I feel like I belong…

**?**

Here is the perfect place to just sit and, you know, think of life. I know that someone is with me but it's too dark to see. I can feel them. I know that Lilly will take everything because that's her selfish nature but when she does, everyone else will go with her. Then and only then can I return and put my life back into gear. Until then, I am going to sit and figure out everything that's wrong with... existence? No. I am pondering everything that is wrong with Earth…

**Lilly**

I am here. The king and queen will accept me as their heir. If they do not then the Kingdom will die in the future. Ember is gone and they have no other children. I smile. Finally, life is going to go my way…

**Thalia**

"I don't care anymore." I say. Rebecca shrugs and we move on. How dare Percy just run away! He obviously doesn't know what's coming to him the next time I see him…

**Lilly**

Everything went perfectly and now I need some kind of companion or maybe companion_s_. I look out the window of my new bedroom. I will bring Thalia and all of her friends and their families here. That will be good but first I must earn their trust. I think I will have to be a hero. It will be strange after so long of, well, not being very heroic…

**Thalia**

This is so weird. In the past hour, every monster in existence appeared in San Francisco. Everyone who is my friend is there. The Romans are taking on the Minotaur and the Hydra. The Greeks are working on Medusa, the Hellhounds and some other monster I have never seen before. It must have been dead a long time cause it's really pissed. Either way it seems like we are actually screwed this time and then a massive blue explosion thing happens. It's really awesome and completely vaporised every monster.

"Hello Thalia. You looked like you needed some help there." The blue fairy-girl says to me. "I have a proposition for you all." Everyone moves in to see the blue fairy and what she has to say…

**Percy**

"Lemme get this straight. You want us to go with you to your home and live there." I say.

"It will be a safe haven for you all. No monsters, no titan's and no giants." She says. She covered the three major demi-god danger groups. Even the Gods look tempted.

"You guys aren't seriously considering this… right?" I ask.

"It would be nice to have a break for once, you know." Thalia snaps at me. She really hates me right now.

"Then have a trail period. If at any moment you wan to return, you simply ask and I will bring you straight back." She says but I know better. She stole Ember's life. Her name is Lilly and she is a total psychopath. Of course she doesn't know that I know. I look around. Everyone thinks it is a good idea. I can tell by looking at their faces. Even my mum and Paul look convinced. They're under her spell now and there's nothing I can do about it.

"Shall we leave then?" Lilly asks. Everyone but me nods. She waves her hand and a portal appears. I watch as all my friends disappear. Only my dad is left. He walks to my side. "I see you two are staying."

"Yes."

"Your loss." And she walks through and then the portal is gone. Another portal opens. Two girls tumble out. One is young and has shoulder length blonde hair. The other is about my age and has short black hair. The girl who's 18 is upside down. She smiles at me, her eyes are green. I smile back.

"It's about time you showed up. We were about to actually worry." I say. My dad grins at me. That psychopath is gone and her cousin is back. Her cousin is awesome. I love her cousin.

"Welcome back, Stella." My dad says…


	8. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - A Vacation becomes a Life**

**Annabeth**

We have been here a grand total of a year. It's fantastic. I feel like I belong here. Tomorrow we are going to visit Earth. The place we left behind. Percy is still there. I want to see him. We all do. It's the only reason we're going. I lie on the grass and take in the perfect surroundings. There is no place I would rather be, though it would be better with Percy…

**Percy**

I'm just on a cruise. I am with people of course but it's really relaxing. Ever since everyone left, life has been great. I am standing with Stella and Alessia at the front of the boat. The salty wind whips our faces and if I look to either side I will see a girl who looks like there is a gigantic fan blowing into their faces and hair. It's hilarious and every five minutes we are laughing at each other. When we finally turn away I almost have a heart attack. I can't believe what I am seeing…

**Thalia**

I appear on a cruise ship and conveniently, Percy is there. No one I know is here though. Other than Poseidon but he's doomed to die so and a god so, you know, he doesn't count.

"It's been a while Thalia." Percy says. He seems… different. I don't know how. He doesn't look any older.

"Yeah, well, it's been a good year."

"Year? It's been ten of those." Percy says.

"Not possible. You're not any older."

"You know that prophecy. The one about Poseidon."

"Yeah."

"Well, I am the son who gets the…"

"Oh My Gods."

"I thought it was Triton but he died… was it four years ago?"

"Five." One of the girls says.

"Didn't he get stabbed?" The other asks

"Look, I really have to go…"

"I get it. You're off to tell everyone and, you know, avoid me and stuff." He says.

"Um."

"I just want you to know that I didn't want this. I don't get a choice. I would be much happier if I could die, believe me." He claims all this to be true and I believe him. I walk backwards and find myself back in the Kingdom. I turn and spill everything…

**Percy**

Some people. I mean, really? It's not that big a deal. It will be when my dad dies and according to the prophecy, I am never going to age again. Which actually doesn't stink. All my friends are immortal. It was only a matter of time. I am sitting in the park with Stella. I don't know a single person who wouldn't like her, except Lilly. Stella is so much fun to be around…

**Annabeth**

I don't believe it. I have seen it with my own eyes though. Percy Jackson, future Sea God…

**Sorry this is extremely short. I'm having a bit of a mental blank so I thought might as well publish this. HAVE FUN!**

**Different-in-a-way**


	9. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Bad Luck Comes in Three's**

**Annabeth **

I look at Percy. He is laughing. I feel sad but there's nothing I can do. A girl with black hair says something. He nudges her. She nudges him back. H elbows her hard, get up and runs away. I watch as she chases him away. Another girl and Poseidon come to where the other two were sitting. A few minutes later, Percy and the girl with black hair are back. Completely soaked. The other girl shakes her head and Poseidon waves his hand. The water kind of juts flies off them and it's like nothing happened. I take a deep breath in and I walk up to them.

"Hi Percy." I say. He jumps.

"Oh, Hey Annabeth. Long time, no see."

"Yeah." Awkward silence.

"I'll see you around." One of the strangers says.

"Stella, do you really have to go?"

"Yep, bye." Stella walks off. Ok. Talk about weird. I look back to Percy.

"Why don't you sit down?" He suggests.

"Sounds good. We have a lot to catch up on." I say. Maybe, just maybe, this might work out…

**Lilly**

It's been a week. My companions and I have spent an entire week on Earth. There has been no sign of this "Stella" girl but it hasn't been affecting the enjoyment levels. We are at a celebration of a sort. Modernised and fun. I believe the term for it is "party"…

**Annabeth **

I am walking down the street. There's only one other person, a girl with black hair. She has white streaks at the ends. Her hair is wavy. Some guys come out of the darkness and approach her. I see the most horrible thing I have ever seen in my life…

**Thalia**

Annabeth still hasn't arrived yet. It's weird. Normally she'll be the first one there…

**Annabeth**

Those men just beat the crap out of that girl and kidnapped her. That's the summary of what I just saw. I thought they were going to do the same to me but they just drove off. I guess this happens but… there was, is and will be nothing I can do. The only thing I can do is make it to the party without being killed…

**?**

I wake up. My head spins. I will have to use all my strength to stay conscious. I notice someone else next to me.

"You're alive."

"Yeah."

"That's good." I have to think about that for a moment. My vision clears and I can finally see her face. I smile, so does she. "Shall we leave?"

"Definitely."

"I haven't seen you in a few thousand years." She says, helping me up. She waves her hand and the door blows off its hinges. "You don't have to be so brave all the time."

"Yeah, actually I do." I reply. She smiles mockingly. We walk right out of the building, leaving my enemies dazed and staring after us…

**Percy**

I sometimes wonder if anything is real. With Stella or Ember it was like nothing was. Now, everything seems a lot more realistic. I find myself missing reality every time one of them was around. I think I like reality better; it's too good to give up. Even for the most perfect being in existence…

**?**

"You have too many identities." Gaea tells me. I grin at her.

"I don't know how I'd live without them." She looks at me in a funny way. "You haven't had much luck lately, have you?"

"Screw luck. That went out the window a long time ago. In the past week, I have been chased by serial killers, assaulted and almost got stuck in crack house."

"Like good luck, bad luck comes in threes." She says. I crack a smile. I haven't smiled, genuinely, for a long time. I am me and there's no one else I'd rather be right now.

My real name is Gaia. She is Gaea, the Earth Goddess. I am Gaia, the girl who created the universe. Its time to see what the Greeks and Romans will think about the real me. But, first I think we will go wake a prince from his coma…

**Thalia**

We are trying to repair the decayed Olympus. It is a big task. I see a girl walk towards us. She seems familiar. She isn't alone…

**Annabeth**

"You're ok!" I can't help saying.

"Some help you were. I was abused and you just stood there." She replied. She reminds me of Ember.

"Who are you?" Percy asks.

"Many people."

"Like?" I say.

"I have five identities. This is the real me."

"Who are the others?"

"Terra, Stella, Ripple and Ember." She says, grinning. Everyone's mouths are hanging like fish. "Careful, you guys are gonna get flies in there."

"Oh My Gods."

"Did you miss me?" She says, mimicking Percy perfectly from eleven years ago today. "Oh yeah. I brought someone." Triton is standing next to her…

**To my readers,**

**Sorry but the next chapter will be the last of this story but I will be writing another. Suggestions on what book/TV show would be nice. I HAVE NO CLUE! Anyway, keep on reading, living ect. HAVE FUN WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!**

**Different-in-a-way**


	10. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - The End**

**Percy**

I've been through a lot in life. I'm sure anyone would agree. Even for a demi-god, I had it rough. Ember/Stella seems to think it's a good idea to bring Triton back. Or she's getting revenge. I don't know who she is anymore.

"You brought Triton back?" I shout.

"He was only sleeping. He was going to wake up eventually and it's better to sort this out now than later." She replies. I think she's evil.

"Gaia, how is it that you have survived an explosion?" Lilly says, her voice is dangerously low.

"Teleportation." She replies. She doesn't even look at Lilly. "I know everything, Lils and I can tell them if you get… well. You know what I mean."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would, actually. You stole my life. Remember? I had to start again."

"It's easy for you."

"Yeah because everything is easy for me." Gaia snaps, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll leave you to… sort out your issues." She then turns to Triton. "I'm sorry for leaving you here with them but… " She trails off. She doesn't look back as she walks straight into the elevator. She waves her hand almost dismissively and Olympus starts to repair itself. When I look back, the doors are closed and she is gone. We wait a few minutes as we take in what just happened. Hera snaps her finger and we are on the street. We run after her. She doesn't seem in much of a rush. She stops to sign a petition and talk to various people. Circe walks up to her and begins talking. Gaia cuts her off and hands her a piece of paper. Circe squeals and runs away. We finally catch up and Gaea is walking next to her.

"Europe?" Gaea says

"I was thinking Egypt." She replies. This is confusing. I'm still dyslexic. Same name, different spelling. Or was that pronunciation? I don't know.

"Fine." Gaea looks at us. "London, three months." Gaea walks off.

"Egypt?" I say.

"It's non of your business." She snaps.

"It is my business actually."

"It stopped being your business eleven years ago. When you kissed Annabeth." Gaia stops and turns to face me. Some guy walks up to us.

"Is he bothering you?"

"Definitely."

"So why don't you let me give you a ride to the airport?"

"Daniel?"

"Yes."

"Piss off. I'm not interested." Gaia says and walks away. I don't know if I'll ever see her again. You never know. If she's Ember or Stella then you wouldn't. I smile, despite everything. It's going to work out. Now that she's gone, everything will be fine…

**Gaia**

This is the end of this story. I might come back here in, like, a century but not until most of them are dead. I'm on my flight to Egypt. I think about how this has all turned out. It's a long flight and I know everything.

Percy and Annabeth got back together. Percy inherited Poseidon's power a week later but Poseidon didn't die. He lives in the underwater palace with his wife. Percy, Triton and Tyson split the throne. Tyson was only interested in the Cyclopes and Hippocampi, so Tyson is now King of Cyclopes and Hippocampi. Percy and Triton split the rest evenly and made a truce with Oceanus.

Luke and Bianca are secretly going out, trying to keep it concealed for as long as possible. So far, only Aphrodite and I know. You can't hide true love from her.

Thalia went straight back to adventuring with the Hunters. Nico went back with Lilly. The Gods reclaimed Olympus and put a new shrine up. TO ME! I was shocked but I taught them something and repaired Olympus. Pricilla is the "other girl" and she has her mirror. She now goes by the name Alessia and lives with Rachel. They are really good friends. Ben and Kate left the palace and are the cutest couple ever! My parents forgot that I existed and treat Lilly as their daughter. Lilly decided I was not to be messed with. Good choice. The Romans and the Greeks spend time at each other's camps, go on quests together and overall get along very nicely.

And the rest? Well, everyone else have a lot more living to do. But that's another story…

**THE END**

**I hoped you enjoyed my story. It took a lot of my time and imagination so yeah. I will be writing another story and all I will tell you is this. This won't be the last time Gaia is involved…**

**HAVE FUN**

**Different-in-a-way**


End file.
